parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Happy Days
Blake Foster's Adventures of Happy Days is another Kids World's Adventures TV series created by TheCartoonMan12. It's the greatest episode appeared on YouTube in the near future. Plot Set in the Midwestern city of Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the series revolves around Ryan Mitchell, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, Bobby Brady, Michelle Tanner, Dewey, and the rest of the characters reuniting with teenager Richie Cunningham (Ron Howard) and his family: his father, Howard (Tom Bosley), who owns a hardware store; traditional homemaker mother Marion (Marion Ross); younger sister Joanie (Erin Moran); and high school dropout, biker and suave ladies' man Arthur "Fonzie"/"The Fonz" Fonzarelli (Henry Winkler), who would eventually become the Cunninghams' upstairs tenant. The earlier episodes revolve around Richie and his friends, Warren "Potsie" Weber (Anson Williams) and Ralph Malph (Donny Most), with Fonzarelli as a secondary character. As the series progressed, Fonzarelli proved to be a favorite with viewers and soon more story lines were written to reflect his growing popularity. Fonzie befriends Richie and the Cunningham family, and when Richie (Ron Howard) left the series for military service, Winkler's Fonzie became the central figure of the show. In later seasons, other characters were introduced including Fonzie's young cousin, Charles "Chachi" Arcola (Scott Baio), who became a love interest for Joanie Cunningham. Episodes All episodes of Blake Foster 's Adventures of Happy Days (TV Series) are followed in every Blake Foster's Adventures movie By TheCartoonMan12. Seasons Trivia * Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters are back will guest star in this new film. * In this TV series, Richie, Joanie, and Chuck Cunningham are revealed to be cousins of Christopher Robin and Howard and Marion Cunningham are revealed to be an uncle and an aunt of Christopher Robin. * The original version of the first episode showed Ryan Mitchell, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, Bobby Brady, Michelle Tanner, Dewey, and the rest of the characters meeting Richie Cunningham, his family, and his friends for the first time. However, that part will be changed in the upcoming remake version of that episode since the pilot short Kids World's Adventures of Love and the Happy Days will explain how Pooh, Ash, SpongeBob, Simba, and the rest first met Richie Cunningham, his family, and his friend Potsie Weber and a flashback sequence of the season 5 episode Our Gang will explain how Ryan Mitchell, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, Bobby Brady, Michelle Tanner, Dewey, and the rest of the characters first met Ralph Malph (whom Richie and Potsie appear to already know) and Arthur Fonzarelli (who started out as a bully, but then became friends with Richie at the end). * The original version of the first episode marked the first time Ryan Mitchell, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, Bobby Brady, Michelle Tanner, Dewey, and the rest of the characters would meet Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy. However, the remake version of the episode will instead mark the second time Ryan Mitchell, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, Bobby Brady, Michelle Tanner, Dewey, and the rest of the characters would meet Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy, due to them meeting each other in another project prior to the TV show. * The original version of the first episode also showed Jetta and Little Godzilla having a relationship. However, that scene will be cut from the remake version of that episode, due to criticism. Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Eli Wages Category:TV Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra